DreamWorks Dragons: The Series
}} DreamWorks Dragons: The Series (Rated TV-PG for moderate violence) is a television series based on the animated film and its sequel, that aired on Cartoon Network. It began airing on Cartoon Network on Tuesday, September 4, 2012, releasing a new episode every Wednesday.AllNewsWire Producer Tim Johnson declared that the series would be "dark" and "deep".CBR (Adam Rosenberg, 2012) The show reveals new dragon species, including the dragons from the Book of Dragons special. The series' musical score is written by John Paesano. Season 1 of the Cartoon Network series is called Dragons: Riders of Berk, and Season 2 is called Dragons: Defenders of Berk. The series finale aired on March 5, 2014 on Cartoon Network, with the episode Cast Out, Part 2. On August 7, 2012, an hour-long sneak peek was premiered containing 2 episodes ("How to Start a Dragon Academy" and "Viking for Hire") that was never aired in the actual series. These episodes were indeed extras and did however contain information on how the Berk Dragon Training Academy was started. The original air date for the series started with the episode "Animal House" followed by "The Terrible Twos" the next week. Plot After Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III discovered dragons could be trained, the Isle of Berk appeared to be safe, until its residents realized how many dragons there actually are! Now the battle against enemies as they explore worlds they never dreamed existed.Reuters (2012)''Also, the relationships between Hiccup and Astrid, and Toothless, and Stoick will be further expanded upon. Dragons: Riders of Berk Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid and all your favorite characters are back in all new adventures! The Vikings of Berk have learned to train dragons, and now they must learn to live with them.\ Dragons: Defenders of Berk Hiccup and his fellow dragon riders must put up their dragon training skills to the test as they unite against old foes and new enemies, including a fearsome new dragon that could threaten Berk's very existence. Cast *Jay Baruchel as Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III (seasons 1 & 2) *America Ferrera as Astrid Hofferson (seasons 1 & 2) *Nolan North as Stoick the Vast (seasons 1 & 2) *Chris Edgerly as Gobber the Belch (seasons 1 & 2) *Christopher Mintz-Plasse as Fishlegs Ingerman (seasons 1 & 2) *Julie Marcus as Ruffnut Thorston (season 1) *Andrée Vermeulen as Ruffnut Thorston (season 2) *T.J. Miller as Tuffnut Thorston (seasons 1 & 2) *Zack Pearlman as Snotlout Jorgenson (seasons 1 & 2) *Thomas F. Wilson as Bucket (seasons 1 & 2) *Tim Conway as Mulch (seasons 1 & 2) *Tom Kenny as Silent Sven (seasons 1 & 2) *Brook Chalmers as Sven/Captain Vorg/Fearless Finn Hofferson/Magnus/several extras *Mark Hamill as Alvin the Treacherous (seasons 1 & 2) *Paul Rugg as Savage (seasons 1 & 2) *Stephen Root as Mildew (seasons 1 & 2) *David Faustino as Dagur the Deranged (seasons 1 & 2) *Michael Goldstrom as Trader Johann (seasons 1 & 2) *Lucas Grabeel as Gustav Larson (seasons 1 & 2) *Mae Whitman as Heather (season 1) *David Tennant as Spitelout Jorgenson (seasons 1 & 2) *Julie Marcus as Mrs. Larson (season 1) *Gothi ♣ (seasons 1 & 2) *Hildegard ♣ (season 1) *Silent Sven ♣ (seasons 1 & 2) *Heather's Adoptive Parents ♣ (season 1) :♣ designates a character that appears but does not speak'' Dragon Characters *Toothless *Stormfly *Hookfang *Meatlug *Barf and Belch *Thornado *Torch *Torch's Mother *Torch's Siblings *Scauldy *Fanghook *Frozen Skrill *Book Wyrm *Groundsplitter *Screaming Death's Siblings *Sharpshot *Sneaky *Iggy *Pain *Butt and Head *Bing *Bam *Boom *Snotlout's Fireworm Queen *Astrid's Monstrous Nightmare *Exiled Monstrous Nightmare *Exiled Hideous Zippleback *Exiled Gronckle *Kick-off Terrors *Mildew's Misery *Whirlwing *Toothless' Nemesis *Lead Stinger *Flystorm *Captured Scauldron *Captured Changewing *Hofferson's Bane *Bork Week Nadders Dragon Species *Night Fury *Deadly Nadder *Monstrous Nightmare *Gronckle *Hideous Zippleback *Terrible Terror *Typhoomerang *Skrill *Changewing *Fireworm *Smothering Smokebreath *Screaming Death *Flightmare *Speed Stinger *Whispering Death *Thunderdrum *Scauldron Locations *Isle of Berk **Great Hall **Berk Dragon Training Academy **Haddock House **Mildew's House **Gothi's Hut *Dragon Island *Outcast Island *Berserker Island *Changewing Island *Thor Rock Island *Breakneck Bog *Isle of Night *Sunstone Island *Eel Island *Fireworm Island *Healer's Island *Sea Stacks *Unnamed Islands *Crescent Island (mentioned and pictured) *Boarhead Island (mentioned and pictured) *Shivering Shores (mentioned) Objects *Toothless' Saddle and Tail Fin *Hiccup's Prosthetic Leg *Astrid's Kransen *Astrid's Old Axe *Hiccup's Shield *Fishlegs' Gronckle Iron Sword *Stoick's Axe *Gothi's Staff *Mildew's Staff *Monstrous Nightmare Claw Stick *Zippleback Boots *Dagur's Crossbow *Dagur's Axe *Dagur's Helmet *Gronckle Iron *Astrid's Improvised Weapons *Heather's Horn *Bolas *Prudence *Macey *Sadie *Berk Satchel *Spyglass *Dragon Manual *Bork's Papers *Thunder Ear *False Night Fury *Thor Statue *Terror Mail *Viking Longship **Trader Johann's Ship *Hairy Hooligan Weapons *Berserker Weapons Events *First Berserker War *Thawfest Games *Boot Night *Dragon United Monitoring Brigade *Bork Week *List of Kisses *Stump Day (mentioned) Animals *Human *Dragon *Chicken *Sheep *Yak *Fish *Eel *Seagull *Barnacle *Fly *Shark *Wild Boar *Goat (mentioned) *Seal (mentioned) *Badger (mentioned) *Beetle (mentioned) *Deer (mentioned) *Donkey (mentioned) *Horse (mentioned) *Frog (heard) *Lizard (mentioned) *Pig (mentioned) *Rabit (mentioned) *Sea Slug (mentioned) *Snake (mentioned) *Spider (mentioned) *Squid (mentioned and pictured) *Squirrel (mentioned) *Waterfowl (sculptures) *Wolf (mentioned) Trivia *Anna Maria Perez de Taglé said she was working on a character early in Riders of Berk.https://twitter.com/AnnaMariaPdT/status/99299274164154368 However, she never appeared. *An exclusive one hour sneak peek was aired on August 7th, 2012. *In the movie and the shorts, Hiccup wears a rider's vest when he's flying on Toothless but he so far has not worn it once in the series. This is likely to avoid having to make a separate graphic of him wearing it and hooking his safety lines to Toothless' saddle every time he flies, and to simplify the storylines of the series (such as the many times he mounts and dismounts Toothless). In the second movie, it shows him unhooking his lines. *In Book of Dragons, the dragon riders seem to be very knowledgeable of all dragons, but in the series, they seem to have no clue on new dragons. Example: they seem to know all the facts on the Whispering Death and know how to train it by brushing its teeth, but in Riders of Berk, when Toothless' rival appears, they have no clue how to train it. And when they see the Changewings, they have to look at the Book of Dragons to identify it and learn about it, even though in the animated short they knew exactly what it does. This is probably because the first two seasons take place before Book of Dragons. *From the end of the Movie and in the Shorts, it is noticeable that most of the people on Berk have a dragon. In the series however, it is frequently mentioned or showed that the only people on Berk who have and ride dragons are the teens. This is probably due to the budget constraint of the show. References Site Navigation pl:Jeźdźcy smoków Category:Dragons: Riders of Berk Category:Dragons: Defenders of Berk